Sonríe para mí
by L.D Sforza
Summary: Su sonrisa siempre estaba presente, nunca faltaba, nunca se iba. Tan duradera como el aire, como una roca… Como su amor a Haruka. Solo había un pequeño – Gran.- problema… Su amor no era correspondido. Eso siempre lo tuvo claro, pero no por eso se rindió. No. Claro que no, esa no era su naturaleza… Pero ahora todo es diferente. El feliz Makoto hoy no sonreía.


Los personajes de Fee! son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

_**•**__Este Fic contiene yaoi (Chico x chico) Si no te gusta, ruego abstengas de leerlo._

* * *

**L.D Sforza**

* * *

**~Sonríe para mí~**

* * *

Los había visto, los había escuchado… Y aun así, su sonrisa siempre estaba presente, nunca faltaba, nunca se iba. Tan duradera como el aire, como una roca… _Como su amor a Haruka_.

Solo había un pequeño – Gran.- problema…

Su amor no era correspondido.

Su querido amigo era de otra persona, eso siempre lo tuvo claro, pero no por eso se rindió. No. Claro que no, esa no era su naturaleza… Pero ahora todo es diferente.

El feliz Makoto hoy no sonreía.

Y eso era muy – Pero _**MUY**_.- preocupante.

- Makoto… ¿Estas bi–?

Y a Rin solo le esperó la mirada gélida del castaño. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Si fuera una chica, diría que está en sus días o algo así, ya lo había visto con Gou…

Pero Makoto era un chico… Hecho y derecho.

- ¡Chicos! – Hoy era día de prácticas en conjunto con el club de nado de Rin, por lo que Itawobi no podía parecer menos, esos días en especifico era cuando Gou gritaba más que nunca.- ¡Vamos! A practicar el relevo de nuevo.

Makoto bajo al agua en silencio.

No… NO. Esto tenía que ser antinatural, algún alíen lo había abducido o algo, pero ¡Makoto no podía estar así se serio!... Y mucho menos en una piscina.

Nagisa lo miraba preocupado desde la plataforma, pero prefirió no decir o preguntar nada.

Y el pito sonó indicando el comienzo de la carrera.

Y Makoto como siempre, fue el primero, pero está vez estaba diferente, aunque avanzaba con mayor rapidez que nunca, su rostro serio y casi aburrido hacia que parecería que ni él mismo fuera. De hecho, no parecía esforzarse mucho.

Y pobre del otro chico, puesto que cuando este iba a la mitad del camino de ida, Makoto ya estaba de regreso.

Y aunque todos estaban encantados y sorprendidos por aquella carrera, miraban preocupados a su amigo. Sobre todo Haru, que en cuanto llegó el castaño a la orilla, extendió su mano para ayudarlo.

Pero él la rechazo.

Y Haru se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Makoto ni siquiera lo había mirado!  
Iba a voltearse para decirle algo, pero en poco iba a ser su turno de nadar. Y cuando salió del agua se sintió muy _sólo_, porque Makoto no estaba ahí para ayudarlo a subirse, tampoco estaba cerca de la piscina, y de hecho, sólo estaba Rei ahí.

- Haru-san, Gou quiere hablar con nosotros... -Susurró serio. Y Haruka supo de inmediato que no le iba a gustar lo que dirían.-

Así que con pasó rápido se dirigió a los vestidores de hombres, quería ver a Makoto antes de hablar con Gou.  
Pero él no estaba ahí.

_¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Gou estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué parecía tan triste?_

- Haru-san... -Comenzó de a poco, pero Nagisa la interrumpió.-

- Makoto dejó el club y quiere que tú seas el presidente... -Y aunque aquello sonaba tan convincente y real, Haru no lo creyó.- ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó el rubio curioso, al ver como el moreno comenzaba a vestirse.-

- No le di comida al gato en la mañana y Makoto no sabe donde la guardo. - Dijo con su típico tono monótono, para luego despedirse con la mano, y una vez fuera del la vista de todos, comenzó a correr.

Haruka nunca ha sido muy bueno para correr, prefiere trotar o por detecto nadar. Pero no correr.  
Por eso estaba sorprendido el mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero es que su cuerpo le gritaba que corriera para llegar donde su amigo... Makoto no estaba bien, y él lo haría entrar en razón fuera como fuera.

Aunque la verdad, él ya había visto a su amigo serio, incluso lo había visto llorar, pero eso siempre ocurrió cuando estaban solos. Siempre que había más gente, Makoto sonreír y mostraba su faceta amable.

Eso era lo que más lo enfurecía.

Se suponía que Makoto solo le mostraba esas expresiones a él... ¿Por qué hoy tenía que mostrarles a todos algo que solo él conocía? Le molestaba... Lo ponía furioso saber que alguien más había visto a _su_ Makoto enojado y...

Se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo el frio peso de la realidad sobre sus hombros.

Acaso había dicho...

¿Qué Makoto le pertenecía?

A unas pocas cuadras podía ver la escalera que dirigía a su casa y estuvo casi seguro de haber visto una mancha oscura subir por ellas. Era Makoto.

Pero a pesar de que quería llegar de una buena vez a su lado, su cuerpo no lo dejaba.

_¿Makoto le pertenecía?_ ¿Desde cuándo era que había visto a Makoto como algo suyo?

¿En qué punto fue que dejo de pensarlo como un simple amigo?

Y de pronto se dio cuenta. Fue como si una lucecita se prendiera en su interior.

Makoto siempre había estado junto a él. Aún cuando le molestaba de pequeño su presencia, aprendió a tenerlo cerca hasta el punto que su separación le dolía. No podía estar lejos de él. No _quería_ estar lejos de él.

Y eso fue suficiente motivación como para seguir corriendo y llegar de una buena vez donde su amigo.

Justamente ahí estaba, sentado en la escalera, con una bolsa de comida de gato a su lado y con el pequeño felino entre sus brazos.

Se le acercó lentamente, con la respiración agitada.

- ¿¡Qué crees que–!?

Haru tampoco nunca ha sido bueno para gritar, de hecho, con suerte y habla mucho, pero ahora estaba tan enojado que no le importaba nada de eso. Tenía que volver a ver a su Makoto como estaba antes. Pero antes de que pudiese terminar su oración el castaño lo interrumpió, mirándolo con ojos fríos.

**_Nada_** común en él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Y Haru se sorprendió de nuevo. Makoto solía terminar las frases con su nombre o su diminutivo, casi nunca lo hacía a secas como ahora.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?... ¿No es obvio?

- Anda al club. Posiblemente Rin este preocupado. – Haru notó algo extraño. ¿Qué tenía que ver Rin en todo esto? ¿Acaso Makoto estaba…

… _Celoso_?

De pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Hace unos días en la clase de biología habían hablado sobre los animales con pareja única. Y las _orcas_ estaban entre las primeras.

Makoto levantó la mirada hasta topar con la de su amigo. Desde pequeños que habían aprendido a comunicarse a través de los ojos, era algo muy común para ellos saber que pensaba el otro o que haría con solo mirarlo.

Pero el castaño jamás se esperó aquello.

Bueno, siempre imagino que su primer beso sería muy distinto, con un atardecer y toda la fruslería cursi. Aunque tenía que admitir que Haru estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento específico el moreno se le había lanzado encima y sus labios habían dominado los de él.

Tampoco sabía desde que punto le había correspondido con todas sus energías.

Pero si que sabía que hacía mucho que deseaba algo así, por lo que cuando el moreno tomo su cabello entre sus dedos y empujo con suavidad su cabeza para que sus bocas y cuerpos estuvieran más juntos, no opuso resistencia alguna. Era como un placer culpable el siempre hecho de saber que su primer beso es con su mejor amigo, en la calle. Frente a su casa.

Pero la verdad, no le importaba los modales ni nada de eso ahora, solo quería sentir más el sabor de _su_ castaño, quería poder tocar su gran espalda y por sobre todo. Quería que volviera a sonreír.

- Haru… - Reclamó el castaño, tratando de separarse un poco, el aliento le faltaba y sentía un extraño pero conocido calor recorrer su espalda y abdomen bajo.

- Sonríe de nuevo. – Le exigió Haru, rompiendo el beso pero manteniendo la cercana prosémica entre los dos.

- ¿Por qué tendría que sonreír si la persona que más quiero esta con otra? – Pregunto de golpe, con las mejillas rojas. Y en ese mismo instante Haru pensó que Makoto era una gran imbécil. - ¡Anda con Rin, Haru! ¡Él es quien –!

- ¿Acaso eso no te dejo en claro a quien amo? – Preguntó de vuelta Haruka, mirando a su amigo unos segundos antes de volver a besarlo, con la misma intensidad que antes. – Sonríe para mi Makoto, y para nadie más.

Bueno, Haru supo de inmediato que se había vuelto adicto al sonrojo de su amigo y que no quería esperar ni un segundo más para cumplir sus oscuros pensamientos. Pero había un solo problema hasta el momento.

- ¿Volverás al club?

- ¿Debería?

- Si, deberías. – Le respondió de manera seria el moreno, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules. – También deberías darme una buena explicación del porque todo esto… Pero… - Sonrió un poco, levantando y extendiendo su mano hacia su amigo. – Eso después, ahora quiero hacer otro tipo de cosas.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Pregunto Makoto con una leve sonrisa en los labios, ligeramente ladeada y picara. Y nuevamente Haru tuvo una certeza.

Esa noche iba a transpirar mucho con Makoto.

* * *

Muy bien. espero que les haya gustado :) Besotes .3. y nos leemos tal vez en otro fic ;) Bye~

Becca Off.


End file.
